


End Report.

by Diamond_Sylvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Stalkerish actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: The Department of Violent Crimes suspects Dream for murder, and they send George, a Special Agent in.It all goes from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	End Report.

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea from Blanc!
> 
> Slight tw for gore in the beginning, I don't think it's that bad, but just in case you want to skip it, stop reading at 'Suspected crime: Double homicide of Sapnap Nicolas and Bad Boy Halo.' and start again at the next bolded point.

_Tuesday, October 17th, XXXX_

_11:37_

_Appearance of target and general information:_

_Name: Dream Was Taken_

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Male_

_D.O.B: August 12th, XXXX_

_Height: 6 feet 2 inches_

_Hair: Dirty blonde, mid-length_

_Eye colour: Green_

_Address: XXXX Note Ave._

_Job: Programmer at Felitcity Inc._

_Suspected crime: Double homicide of Sapnap Nicolas and Bad Boy Halo. The duo was found on the locked rooftop of an apartment building. The tenants of the building called the police after smelling rotten flesh from the rooftop. Nicolas' throat was slit and Halo was stabbed in the stomach, made by the same knife. Both wounds fit the measurements of a standard kitchen knife._

**_Reason suspected:_ ** _Dream Was Taken's car was parked at the apartment building during the time of the murder, with no apparent reasoning._

  
  


_This suspect should be monitored closely by an investigator. Could be dangerous. Do not engage unless necessary. We are sending Special Agent George N. Found to follow the suspect._

_End Statistics._

~

_Wednesday, October 18th, XXXX_

_13:25_

_Report One_

_This case has been entrusted to me by A. D. (Assistant Director) Ariely. I have been assigned to investigate suspect Dream was taken and I am honoured to be trusted with a task as important as this for my first mission. I will try my absolute best to collect information to aid the Department of Violent Crimes. I start investigations on Thursday, October 19th, XXXX. I am Special Agent George Not Found._

_End report._

_~_

_Thursday, October 26th, XXXX_

_9:47_

_Report Two_

_The first week of my investigation has ended. I have gathered a few extra facts about the suspect, and I will list them accordingly here._

_The suspect follows somewhat of a routine, waking up at 6:00, although sometimes he stays up late playing minecraft with his friend Skeppy, a few times even into the early morning. Skeppy is not suspected for any cases. After he wakes up, he stretches for about 4:38 seconds (on average) and brushes his teeth. He uses an electric toothbrush and Peppermint-striped toothpaste. His breakfast usually consists of toast with butter and coffee, or toast with sriracha and bacon._ ~~_Who eats sriracha for breakfast? It burns! And with bacon? Ew._~~ _At about 6:30 he throws his laptop and a snack (granola bar or banana) and leaves the house. His work clothes is a t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants, both cotton. This is suspicious. Cotton is known for being lightweight, and easy to get blood out of. This outfit may also be considered informal; his colleagues wear jeans, or suits. No one else in his building wears all cotton. This information has been noted._

_Felitcity Inc. has very graciously allowed me to pose as an employee_ _~~not that they really had a choice, but~~ _ _to make my investigation on Dream Was Taken easier._

_The suspect is relatively focused on his job, rarely getting distracted. His screensaver is of his cat, whose name I believe is Patches._ _~~She's absolutely adorable I want to hug her.~~ _ _The suspect takes good care of her. He stays in his cubicle, not really interacting with anyone else in the office. I do not think that he has accomplice(s) at his workplace._

_In the evening, he returns to his home on Note ave. and either watches YouTube videos with his cat or plays minecraft with his friend. The suspect's dinner usually consists of a sandwich or takeout._ ~~_Poor guy can't cook for his life._~~ _However, he has a large variety of kitchen knives, despite the fact that I have yet to see him cook. This information has also been noted._

_Nothing extremely suspicious about the suspect yet, however, this is only the first week. I hope to find solid evidence of whether he is guilty or innocent. This is Special Agent George Not Found._

_End report._

_~_

_Thursday, November 2nd, XXXX_

_20:35_

_Report Three_

_The second week of my investigation has come to an end. It was much like the first week, however with a few changes. The suspect went out to dinner with a date. He was still wearing cotton, although something nicer._ ~~_God he looked cute in that suit._~~ _Why does he always wear cotton? Does he have to be able to kill someone on a moment’s notice? Or perhaps he works for another organization, like the group of killers in Case #947j7. But this is not a theorizing essay, this is a factual report, and facts and_ _only_ _facts shall be documented here._

_The date's name is Technoblade, age 21. He is not suspected in any other cases, although he talked about destroying orphans a lot throughout the date._ ~~_Like why would you talk about that on a first date? 'Oh yeah, nice to meet you, potential boyfriend. I like to bully children for fun.' Deal-breaker for me, but then I've never dated anyone so I guess my opinion isn't really valid. I would talk about stuff that interests him, like how his cat likes to stand on the bathroom vent when it blows the air out every hour at two minutes past the dot. Wait- Is that stalkerish? Probably. Wait, why am I even thinking about going on a date with him? … I'm just gonna pretend this didn't happen. THIS NEVER HAPPENED LET'S MOVE ON GEORGE._~~

_Either the suspect is just very good at hiding his traces with accomplices or he is innocent. So far he has not associated himself with anyone suspicious. He should not know I am following him, but perhaps he does. I will have to be more careful. The suspect has not searched up anything suspicious on his devices._

_There is not as much information this week but hopefully next week will hold more results. This is Special Agent George Not Found._

_End report._

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was given to me almost a month ago and I finally got around to writing it!
> 
> Updates probably will not be that often, since school starts soon for me and school=less time for writing :(
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie
> 
> Edit: OH GOSH I JUST REALIZED I MESSED UP THE FORMATTING BUT IT'S FIXED NOW THIS IS WHY I SHOULD LOOK THE CHAPTERS OVER BEFORE I POST THEM I'M DUMB


End file.
